The More Things Stay The Same, The Better Part 2
The More Things Stay The Same, The Better Part 2 is third episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Enderfee jumps infront of Carl and SsS. "What?? You again??" Carl shocked. "Yes, and as you know, i can control time." Enderfee surounded Carl and SsS with his purpleish time ray. "Like i care!" Carl said and tried to reach Xtratrix. "NO!" Enderfee raged. "You're all going back to...70's!" Enderfee smiled and sent them back to 70's. -Mall, 1970, 12:00 AM- Carl is waking up. "Ugh...W-where am i??" Carl shocked as he saw he is dressed hippie-like. "Peace sign necklace?! So 70...Oh yea...We are in 70's..." Carl facepalmed. "Not only our cloth is 70's, our trixes are back to normal!" SsS shocked. "By normal you mean...? AAAH!" Carl looks at his trix. "Ultramatrix??" "Well, atleast your trix is somehow good, mine is a basic wristwatch!" SsS raged. "Lemme check my aliens." Carl said and turned into a genie's lamp. "WHAT THE?!" Sound from the lamp heard. "Wooooow! This could cost a bilions!" SsS said and rubbed the lamp, as he was cleaning it from dust. "Cawa-Bungaa!" Genimp yelled and got out of the lamp. "Cawabunga?" SsS stared. "So, you're my master, i guess..." Genimp said and heard something. "Wait, i hear something!" "That's right!" Enderfee smiled. "You did heard something." Enderfee showed himself 43 years ago. Genimp turned into a lava lamp. "Uh-oh, uh-oh, we're doomed!" Genimp freaked out and turned back to his normal genie form. "I am more powerful when young!" Enderfee laughed evily. SsS whispers to Genimp; "I wish he was less powerful." "Sorry, dude." Genimp made a large book fall on him. "According to The Book of The Rules, i can't make anyone less powerful than he is." "Gr...great. Now, can you get this GODDAMN BOOK OFF ME?!" SsS raged. "Oh, sorry. Abra-ka-kada-brica!" Genimp said and the book disappeared. "You'll never stop me!" Enderfee laughed and stretched his arm, reached Genimp's lamp and rubbed it. "NO!" Genimp and SsS shocked. "Ugh...Nagh...Agh!" Lightning started coming out of Genimp's chest and he disappeared. "Carl!?" SsS shocked. Genimp slowly came from the rubbed lamp. "I don't want you to be my master!" Genimp slightly smiled while looking at Enderfee. "I wish i am the most POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD!!" Enderfee evily grinned. Genimp snapped his fingers. "Your wish, my command." Genimp sighed and Enderfee's wish granted. "Yes!!" Enderfee's clothes changed and the sky changed to red. "No..." Genimp jaw dropped. SsS transformed into Frakenstrike. "Uh...Frankenstrike?" He transforms into Upgrade. "My next wish!" Enderfee yelled. "I wish to be the ruler of the whole universe!" "No rules against that, so...sold!" Genimp sadly said and granted it. Upgrade showed behind Enderfee and stretched his arm to reach the lamp. "Don't think so!" Enderfee said and electrocutted Upgrade, who painly reverted to normal. "Aw crunt." The time changed back to 2013. "YAY!" Genimp and dizzy SsS said. "Well i have another surprise... " Enderfee said and turned to human. "WUT" SsS and Genimp jawdropped. "That is acctually right. This golden bracelet keeps me in the alien form. Oh, and also, "Enderfee" is just my alien nickname. My actual name is...Cassim." Enderfee/Cassim said. "Catchy!" Genimp said. SsS looked at Genimp, madly. "And unfortunately for you, i know your weakness!" Cassim said and made a school bell infront of Genimp. "Ah!" Genimp freaked out. The bell started ringing and Genimp's eyes slowly turned red. "Carl?" SsS shocked a bit. Genimp's body and eyes completely turned red, and he grew to actual size of a building. "What the?!" SsS shocked even more. "Mwhahahaaa..." Cassim got electrocutted by evil Genimp. "Aw, come on!" "He doesn't even listen to you!" SsS got mad at Cassim. "Oh, shut up!" Cassim said and magically tied SsS. "Hate this part..." SsS said madly and tried to escape. "Magical capsule, activate and capture the genie!" Cassim said and the capsule slowly drained evil Genimp in. "Nnnnnooooooooo!!" Evil Genimp said with a deep voice and instantly got drained in the capsule. "Now, i can drain both of you human pieces of garbage!" Cassim said and laughed. "Watch it!" SsS got really angry. "Yea, sure..." Cassim teleported along with SsS to his evil lair. -Cassim's lair, 1:7 PM- "Cool tech for an "cosmoron"." SsS said. "Why thank you." Cassim said and put SsS in a pod and closed the door. The capsule with evil Genimp fell off the belt and broke on the floor. "What the?!" Cassim shocked and saw evil Genimp appearing. "CASSSSIMMM!!" Evil Genimp raged and putted Cassim in the pod next to SsS' pod. "TO THE MOON!" Evil Genimp yelled and teleported Cassim with his pod to the moon. "Naghhh..." SsS sighed as he transformed. "SSS(es-es-es)." Evil Genimp's eyes somehow turned a bit blue. "Yes!" Fourarms broke out of the pod and reverted back to SsS. "UGH!" Evil Genimp tried to take over, but his eyes and his skin color returned to normal. "W-w-what happened?" Genimp said as he was half asleep. "Yay, you're back!" SsS got happy and hugged Genimp. "I am back? Where did i go?" Genimp asked and SsS majorely facepalmed. "So, we defeated Cassim, A.K.A. Enderfee. What's next?" SsS happily said. "Acctually, i don't..." Genimp's speech got broken in by Xtratrix's odd beeping. "Where is my trix located on after all?" "The lamp?" SsS asked. "Oh." Genimp said and turned into a fairy alien. "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Juliano yelled in a style of Denzel Crocker from Fairly OddParents. "This is nothing comparing to Fisky Pest!" SsS said. "Oh yeah? Well, can Fisky Pest grant wishes? He is a fairy alien, i am a fairy godparent alien!" Juliano explained. "Let's make a Numa Numa party!" "Now i get the term "cosmoron". Cosmic-moron." SsS said and facepalmed. "Gimme that wand! Aha!" SsS said and opened the wand's downside button. "Le Xtratrix!" SsS fastly reverted Carl to normal. "Who-Woah-What-How-Where?!" Carl's memory is appareantly erased. "Of course. Alien amnesia. Get up, you cosmoron! Let's go home." SsS said and grabbed Carl for his shirt, pulling him on the floor. End...Or is it? (laugh) "Guys, pizza's here!" Reda yelled in a black background. "Where they go?" Reda asks and leaves. Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda(cameo on the outro) Villains *Cassim(A.K.A. Enderfee) Aliens Used By Carl *Genimp/Evil Genimp(Carl's flipout disease counterpart; first appearance) *Juliano(first appearance) By SsS *Frankenstrike(first reappearance by SsS) *Upgrade(first reappearance by SsS) *Fourarms(first reappearance by SsS) Trivia Category:Episodes